


桃之灼灼 第四十七章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Summary: 甜的
Kudos: 2





	桃之灼灼 第四十七章

君墨扬克制自己的手抖，将板子轻轻放下，给她解开身后的束缚，将人从床上抱起来护到怀里，悬空她伤痕累累的屁股，让她面对着自己。  
他知道，丫头很痛，甚至还会因此怕他，怨他。  
这次打得很重，四十板子用了七分力狠心揍得。  
顾若兮不知道这个男人在想些什么，这会儿只是一个劲儿的哭，头哭得晕晕乎乎的，颤抖着身子缩在男人的怀里，往日红润的樱唇此时也失去了血色，眼睛红肿得只得半眯着眼，同时也怕他，可是男人的怀抱太温暖了，忍不住要去靠近。  
“兮儿，是不是疼坏了？”男人的声音恢复了往日的温柔宠溺，含着毫不掩饰的心疼和怜惜，刚刚还在打人的大手抚在女子汗津津的后背，轻轻拍打着给她顺气。  
“呜呜..咳咳....好痛...要坏了...”顾若兮的哭腔还没有缓过来，说的话也是断断续续的，嗓子低沉沙哑，鼻子一吸一吸的，看上去好不可怜，“墨扬哥哥不要生气了，兮儿...兮儿知错了...”  
君墨扬感觉心里一阵阵的心疼紧攥着自己的心脏，酸软得一塌糊涂，他也很怕她受不了那样的责罚就那么哭晕过去了。  
醒来之后就怕了他，拒绝他的触碰......  
他知道她从小被娇宠着长大，家里人将她保护得很好，那些后宅的阴暗面或许听说过，却从来也没有接触过。  
单纯、善良、天真可爱，这些词都可以用在她的身上。  
以至于，上一辈子傻乎乎的把全颗心都给了他，因为他去忍受那些后宫的阴暗面，最后才会一次次的磨没了她的乐观和希望。  
她的性子不适合后宫，他早该知道的。  
又或许说，从一开始丞相府也不希望她嫁给他，可又奈于无法抗旨......  
所以上一世顾若兮死后，顾博（顾丞相的名字，前文有提及）辞官，表示再也无法胜任丞相一职，君墨扬清晰的记得，当时风光、位高权重了一辈子的顾相，被嫡女的自杀打击得垂垂暮老，整个人仿佛一夜之间老了十岁，浑浊精明的眼睛里全是懊悔和伤痛......  
或许是悔恨自己尽管位高权重，也无法保全自己最疼惜的小女儿吧。  
君墨扬深知这段时日那么宠她，顾若兮有时一脸欲言又止的模样是想问些什么的。  
虽然清楚的了解这丫头的想法，可是他知道顾若兮对于这一成亲就有的宠爱，是没有安全感的。  
跟面子相比，还是眼前的这个小女人更重要，犹豫再三有些话还是要跟她说清楚的，尽管现在这丫头脑子不怎么清醒。  
“兮儿，不要怪我。”男人的话语里带着深深的叹息和沉重。  
“唔......嗯？”顾若兮哭了太久脑子一时转不过来，抬起红肿的眼睛，迷惑地看着他。  
君墨扬拿过一旁的帕子给她细细的擦眼泪和汗珠，亲在丫头凌乱的发顶，半晌才幽幽的开口，语气间含着不经意的脆弱，“无论日后发生什么，你都要爱护自己的身子，对于我来说，没有什么比你的快乐健康更重要了。”  
“这世上只有一个顾若兮，只有一个我爱如珍宝的顾若兮。”  
“我会保护好你的，可是你也要好好爱惜自己。”  
君墨扬没有自称“本王，”而是用的“我”，他想给她更多的安全感和自信，这一番掏心窝子的话，前世今生还是君墨扬第一次在她面前说出来。  
或许是第一次那么直白的表露自己的心意，一向淡然冷漠的他，耳根子微微发烫，五官分明的脸庞透着不经意的红晕。  
他爱顾若兮，上一世她死后他原本是要跟着她去的，可是他也恨自己放不下君忆谦和父皇交给他的江山。  
他可以放弃这片江山，可他不能不顾这东澜子民，让他们因为自己的自私而被有心人利用，而陷入战乱。  
自私的多活了十六年才敢去找她，而那偷来的十六年却是日日悔恨思念，求而不得。  
也算是对他当初不懂珍惜的报应了。  
......  
顾若兮被这男人突如其来的一番告白给说得一愣一愣的，脑袋早就疼得不好使了，傻乎乎的不知道怎么回话，只是一直埋在他怀里不肯抬头，一股劲的将眼泪鼻涕蹭到男人的衣服上，嘴角不经意间却是挂着得意洋洋的笑意，心里流淌着一股不知名的暖流，透彻心扉。  
她不知道这男人为什么会对她那么纵容，心里也一直没有安全感。  
可如今男人的告白，也在不经意间很大程度上的打消了她的不安，心里流淌的全是男人对她的爱意。  
她感觉自己整个人都是晕乎乎的，跟往日比不知乖巧了多少倍，君墨扬说什么都一个劲儿的点头。  
看得君墨扬是一阵叹息和无奈，暗叹果真就是个傻丫头。  
顾若兮从来不知道这男人原来那么会说情话，还把她撩得不要不要的，果然就是一个闷骚型的。  
“唔...”顾若兮的思绪是被身后传来的一阵刺痛给拉回来的，转过头发现男人正在给她揉伤，“嗷...好疼...你轻点...”  
“乖...忍忍...”  
“我不要忍.........呜！！！！”顾若兮故意拉长声音，语带撒娇和不愿，强烈表示自己不要。  
“这伤不揉开，你明日更遭罪，听话，嗯？”  
“不要，哼，你不疼我了！！！”  
“.......”  
“果然男人都是大猪蹄子，你刚刚说的都是骗我的！！哼！哼！”顾大小姐果然是被刚刚男人的一番真情告白给弄得飘飘然的了，顿时就在不知不觉中傲娇起来。  
“.......”君墨扬颇为头疼的看了眼那个闹脾气的小女人，聪明的选择不回话，手上加了点力气按住她，另一只手老老实实地给她上药。  
这种时候，真的是说多错多。


End file.
